Baticueva, batichica, batimóvil
by stoppcrying
Summary: Se suponía que sería solo una estúpida fiesta de disfraces en el instituto. Se suponía. Hasta que el peligro acechó a Stiles y su héroe llegó al ataque. [2/3]
1. La baticueva

La primera fiesta del año en el instituto y a los muy hijos de sus madres se les ocurrió que sea de disfraces. A Stiles no le gustaba la idea. Claro, a menos que consiguiera un traje de Batman. Si lo conseguía, quizás sería divertido. No, no, definitivamente sería genial.

Él, Scott, Allison y Lydia fueron a una tienda que quedaba cerca del instituto a conseguir sus respectivos disfraces. Cuando entraron a la tienda, un espeso olor a inciensos los atacó, haciendo que todos tosieran desesperadamente.

– ¿Qué necesitan, pequeños? – preguntó una mujer de aspecto extranjero.

– Umh, disfraces – dijo Stiles, aun intentando encontrar aire puro.

– Eso supuse – respondió ella, riendo.

– Tendremos una fiesta en el instituto – explicó Scott.

– Ah, sí, varios otros niños han venido por esa fiesta, y otros no tan niños.

Lydia, tan avispada como siempre, ya estaba curioseando entre los trajes. Agarró un traje de bailarina árabe muy sexy de color turquesa que lucía bien con el color de su pelo. Allison agarró a Scott de la mano y lo jaló a un par de trajes que había en un rincón. Eran de piratas. Stiles supuso que irían vestidos a juego.

Buscó a Lydia con la mirada y solo la encontró cuando, cinco minutos después, apareció por una cortina en la parte más lejana de la tienda, con el traje ya puesto y modelando frente a un espejo. Ni siquiera Scott pudo evitar notar lo guapa que se veía.

– Llamarás la atención, eh – dijo, dándole una mirada a todo su cuerpo.

Allison le dio un fuerte codazo en las costillas. Lydia miró a Stiles para que le diera su opinión.

– ¿Stiles? – me llamó.

– ¿Qué? – respondió, buscando entre la ropa con la mirada.

– ¿Cómo se me ve?

– Lindo – dijo sin mirarla.

No fue exactamente la respuesta que ella esperaba, se le notó en la cara, pero no hizo comentario alguno. Para alivianar la tensión, Stiles se fue en busca de su traje.

Debió de haber pasado más de media hora buscando, porque cuando volvió a donde habían empezado todos ya tenían los suyos en las manos.

– ¿No has encontrado ninguno que te haya gustado, cariño? – preguntó la señora.

– No – dijo Stiles –. ¿No tiene uno de Batman?

– ¡Oh! Debiste haberme preguntado antes. No, un muchacho vino y se lo llevó ayer.

– ¿QUÉ? – gritó Stiles, asustando a la señora.

– Hey, Stiles, relájate, de seguro hay uno de Robin – dijo Scott, en un pobre y realmente patético intento de entendimiento.

– Me has ofendido profundamente, lobito – replicó Stiles, con un gesto de princesa dramática.

Terminó por llevarse el de Robin porque era lo más aceptable que había. Aun así refunfuñó durante todo el camino. La fiesta sería aquél mismo sábado y estaban a solo cuatro días.

Durante las prácticas de Lacrosse, Scott se acercó a Stiles junto con Isaac. Lo quedaron mirando, sin decir nada.

– Sé que me aman, pero traten de disimularlo – comentó Stiles, quitándose la sudadera.

– Ni que fueras Brad Pitt – le devolvió Isaac.

– Muchachos, DiCaprio está mejor – señaló Danny desde su casillero con una risa picarona, agarrando sus cosas y saliendo del lugar.

– Aun no entiendo por qué ese chico no se siente atraído por mí…

– Stiles, concéntrate – interrumpió Isaac.

– Hablé con Derek ayer – comenzó a contar Scott –, dijo que habría un ataque durante la fiesta. Al parecer hay un nuevo hombre lobo acá en el instituto.

– ¿Quién es?

– Si lo supiéramos, yo ni siquiera iría – respondió Isaac, tajante.

– Entonces tendremos que vigilar – dijo Stiles, en forma de afirmación.

– Exacto –dijo Scott.

– Y Derek también vendrá. Ocultará su rostro, obviamente – apuntó Isaac.

– ¿De qué se disfrazará? – preguntó Stiles, intentando imaginarlo de alguna manera. Lo único que logró es verlo disfrazado de Santa Claus, vaya uno a saber por qué.

Scott e Isaac se dieron una mirada significativa y luego se encogieron de hombros. Stiles detestaba cuando no le decían las cosas. Antes de que pudiera protestar, los chicos le dijeron a coro:

– Ya lo vas a ver.

El sábado llegó más rápido de lo que todos esperaban. Más rápido de lo que todos querían. Excepto Lydia, ella estaba ansiosa por lucir su nuevo traje. Si hubiera podido, hubiese usado el traje incluso durante las clases. En realidad, lo único que la detuvo fue que Allison decidió guardarlo para evitar que ella lo usara antes.

Los panfletos andaban por todos lados. Los decorativos en cada rincón. Abrumante.

Y el sábado en la noche llegó y Stiles pasó a recoger a los chicos. Matando todo el romanticismo, pasó a recoger primero a Allison y luego a Scott, en ese coche tan poco elegante que tanto amaba. Ambos se sentaron atrás, por supuesto. Cuando pasó a por Isaac éste prefirió sentarse junto a Stiles para dejar en paz al par de enamorados en la parte de atrás.

Si Stiles pensó que su traje de Robin, con el bizarro calzoncillo sobre las calzas, era algo ridículo, eso se esfumó en cuento vio el de Isaac. Iba vestido de Winnie the Pooh. Era como uno de esos pijamas enteros con capucha con orejas, sin olvidar la remera roja encima. Stiles comenzó a reír sin parar, al igual que Scott y Allison. Era impresionante lo gracioso que se veía. Los ojos de Stiles se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzaron a caer. A Allison le comenzó a faltar el aire.

– Divertido eh. Hilarante – dijo enojado Isaac, lo cual lo hizo ver aún más gracioso. Un gran oso amarillo refunfuñante.

Solo un par de minutos después, vieron a una figura negra acercarse desde la puerta del edificio en donde vivía la manada. Por la forma del cuerpo, era obvio que era Derek. Esos brazos tan anchos solo podían ser de él.

Stiles se sorprendió mirando sus brazos.

Cuando Derek se acercó más al coche y las luces lo iluminaron, todas las miradas se dirigieron a Stiles. Él llevaba el traje de Batman. Él llevaba el traje que Stiles había querido y buscado tanto.

– Tú – lo apuntó con el dedo.

Derek abrió la puerta de atrás y se sentó junto a Scott, sonriéndole a Stiles. Bueno, más que sonrisa era una mueca de burla, pero Stiles lo vio como sonrisa. Un momento, ¿Stiles estaba pensando en su sonrisa?

– Yo busqué ese traje – lo reprendió Stiles, con voz de niño pequeño, evitando mirarlo.

– Se me ve mejor a mí.

– Es hora de irnos o llegaremos tarde – interrumpió Allison.

Stiles había querido decir algo, pero no pudo. Era cierto que se le veía mejor a él.

¿Es que acaso Stiles tenía una debilidad con los trajes de súper héroes? Así parecía. O quizás solo era con Batman. O quizás era el hecho de que Derek lo llevara puesto…

_No, no pensarás en eso ahora_, se reprendió.

Una semana atrás, luego de que tuviera que quedarse en el edificio abandonado con Derek durante tres noches por un plan que desgraciadamente él mismo había tenido, había descubierto que ese macho recio le había llamado la atención. Bueno, "llamar la atención" era una manera de decirlo. Derek, mientras tomaba una ducha, había dejado la puerta del baño abierta y Stiles pasó por accidente por afuera y, sin querer, lo había visto. Luego de eso, cada vez que Derek pasaba cerca de él o lo miraba o le dirigía la palabra, incluso cuando era para insultarlo, se sonrojaba como un tomate. Lo peor era que parecía que Derek sabía lo de la ducha, porque él también evitaba pasar a su lado, evitaba mirarlo y le dirigía la palabra poco y nada. Y luego vino lo del sueño. Había soñado con Derek. Había soñado que le daba un beso. Nada apasionante, pero sí muy tierno. Y a Stiles le había gustado. Mucho. Y, de alguna manera, Derek parecía haber adivinado lo que había soñado Stiles porque cada vez que pillaba a Stiles mirándole de reojo él contenía una sonrisa, solo notándose en la comisura de sus labios. Y esas sonrisas no ayudaban en lo absoluto. Y el que Stiles mirara tanto sus labios tampoco.

– ¡Stiles! ¿Planeas conducir o qué? – lo llamó Allison.

– Oh, sí, sí, claro – dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza y acelerando.

Echó un vistazo por el retrovisor y ahí estaba Derek, mirándole. Hubiese pasado como algo normal, quizás Derek pudo haber querido darle alguna indicación para estacionarse o algo, pero el gesto que él hizo fue lo que le sorprendió: cuando sus miradas se encontrar por el espejo, Derek giró rápidamente la cabeza. Stiles pensó que quizás era su imaginación…

– Te pasaste un rojo – lo regañó Allison.

– Oh, lo siento – solo pudo decir.

– ¿Estás bien, Stiles? – le preguntó Scott.

Solo asintió con la cabeza en respuesta, dispuesto a no mirar de nuevo por el retrovisor.

Cuando estacionó y se bajó, procuró ir varios pasos más atrás de todos. Se reunieron con Lydia en la entrada y luego todos se metieron bajo las luces de la fiesta.

Stiles no se podía imaginar quién podía llegar a ser el nuevo hombre lobo, por lo que andaba muy paranoico. Era eso o era que sentía una mirada a su espalda todo el tiempo. Se dio la vuelta varias veces, pero no vio a nadie. _Quizás con un poco de ponche me relaje_.

Fue a la fuente y se sirvió, verificando que no tenía las florcitas mágicas de Lydia. Aun no superaba lo que había visto aquella vez. Se bebió todo el vaso de un sorbo. Volvió a servirse.

– Estás raro. Digo, más de lo normal – dijo una voz a su lado. Stiles saltó tan alto que juraba haber sentido el techo en su cabeza.

– MIERDA, ISAAC. ME HAZ SACADO LAS TRIPAS POR LA BOCA – gritó por sobre la música, más alto de lo que era necesario.

– ¿Ves? A eso me refiero. Estás raro desde hace dos semanas atrás eh. Y vaya que se ha notado la diferencia, si hasta puedo contar los días – continuó Isaac, sirviéndose ponche.

– No sabía que tu obsesión por mí llegara a tanto.

– Idiota.

Siguieron bebiendo ponche. Stiles ya iba por el quinto vaso cuando se dio cuenta que al parecer algún estudiante travieso le había echado algo más que frutas al brebaje. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas.

– ¿Es mi idea o esta cosa tiene algo más que los ingredientes normales? – preguntó a Isaac.

– Sí, parece que sí. Pero a mí no me afecta, sabes… – miró a Stiles y una sonrisa se extendió por su cara –. Scott dijo que eras un borracho divertido.

– Borracha tu hermana.

Stiles se dirigió hace la salida. Si no encontraba aire fresco pronto, vomitaría.

Estaba por llegar a la salida cuando vio algo entre los estudiantes. Unos ojos amarillos mirándolo. Unos colmillos asomándose… Oh, oh.

No estaba pensando con claridad, así que salió casi trotando del lugar. Porque, claro, salir a un aparcamiento abandonado cuando un hombre lobo te persigue es la mejor idea que puedes tener. Bueno, no estaba completamente desierto, había unas cuantas parejas repartidas por todos lados. Otra idea brillante cruzó su mente: ¿por qué no ir a la cancha en donde juagaba Lacrosse? Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces y se fue para allá, zigzagueando. Por qué lo hizo, vaya uno a saber, ni siquiera él lo entendía.

Sinceramente, Stiles estaba empezando a pensar que habían sido mucho más que solo cinco vasos de ponche.

Cuando llegó a la cancha, miró hacia atrás. No había nadie allí. Se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia las gradas. Se sentó, y luego se echó sobre ellas, con la mejilla pegada a la madera y el antifaz corrido. Lo de beber no era lo suyo.

– Interesante… – escuchó una voz masculina, espeluznantemente cerca. ¿Cómo es que no lo había escuchado acercarse? – No puedo atacar allí adentro, pero una víctima ha salido a buscarme.

– A menos que seas una muchacha sexy con cabello rojo, pues, no estoy muy interesado en quedarme aquí contigo – dijo Stiles, parándose para marcharse. Sintió como una mano en su hombro por atrás lo hacía sentarse de nuevo.

– Oh, ni creas que podrás irte.

Stiles se giró y lo vio. Sus ojos amarillos le sonrieron con malicia.

– No creo que sea tu tipo… – dijo Stiles, intentando pararse de nuevo. Otra vez, la mano, ya hecha garra, lo detuvo.

– Cállate de una vez.

Stiles tragó sonoramente y comenzó a idear algún plan de escape, pero las posibilidades estaban en su contra. Primero: el hombre lobo era más rápido. Segundo: el hombre lobo tenía garras para matarlo más rápido de lo que podría gritar. Y tercero: estaba tan mareado que probablemente comenzaría a correr en círculos y ni siquiera se daría cuenta. _Mierda, no vuelvo a tomar, en la vida._

Y pensar que todos estaban buscando a ese tipo allá adentro. Y lo único que encontrarían sería luego su cuerpo en el medio del campo de juego. Genial.

– En realidad, no me esperaba tener tanta suerte – comenzó él –. La idea de venir acá era el asesinar a algún niñito cualquiera para enfurecer a Scott, pero resulta que ahora tengo a su mejor amigo. Esto sí que lo hará enojar.

– Scott no me quiere tanto como piensas. En realidad, él me odia en secreto, todos lo saben – replicó Stiles, tragando nerviosamente.

– Vamos a ver qué tanto llora en tu funeral…

Y un golpe se llevó al hombre lobo lejos. Stiles no alcanzó a ver a nadie en un principio, pero luego, unos metros más allá, divisó a dos personas. O, mejor dicho, vio a un hombre lobo peleando con… ¿Batman? Era Derek. ¿Cómo había adivinado Derek en donde estaban?

Hubo mucha sangre en la pelea, pero Stiles no pudo ver mucho más porque se le nubló la vista. Pensó que era la sangre que se estaba derramando lo que le estaba mareando, eso y el ponche, pero su hombro comenzó a doler, justo en donde había tenido la garra del tipo un momento antes.

Se desmayó.

Ni siquiera supo cómo ni cuándo fue, pero de repente había alguien cerca de él intentando despertarlo. Su cabeza dolía horriblemente, pero más le dolía su hombro. Oh, demonios, le dolía mucho. Intentó moverse, pero una mano sobre el pecho lo detuvo. Escuchó varias cosas que le decía la persona, pero no podía entender realmente nada de lo que decía. Intentó enfocarse con todas sus fuerzas. _Enfócate, Stiles, vamos, enfócate_.

– ¿Stiles? ¿Me oyes? – le preguntaba la voz, que pronto se transformó en una que sí conocía. Era Batman. No, digo, era Derek.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó a media voz.

– Stiles, despierta, por favor – le decía él con desesperación.

– Estoy bien – dijo Stiles con voz cansada.

– Abre los ojos – insistió, sacudiéndole levemente. Eso le provocó un trueno de dolor por todo el cuerpo. Stiles gritó –. Oh, mierda. Lo siento, lo siento.

Con el golpe de dolor que sintió, Stiles volvió a la realidad. Derek estaba deslizando su cuerpo a sus brazos lentamente, intentando no mirar su herida y no mover su brazo.

– Estoy, dije – susurró Stiles, mirándolo. Se había quitado la máscara.

– Tengo que llevarte a donde están los otros.

– No, te verán.

– No importa. Stiles, esto es grave… – comenzó a decir Derek, pero Stiles lo interrumpió, haciéndole callar.

– Solo quiero ir al auto. Llévame a casa.

Era extraño todo el asunto. La herida en el hombro no debió de haberlo dejado tan débil, debía de haber sido algo más, pero Stiles no podía pensar en eso en aquel momento y mucho menos Derek podía. Le dolía como si estuviera quemándose en el infierno. Stiles sintió nauseas, pero no vomitó, solo le subió un ardor por la garganta, un ardor que le escocía más de lo que la bilis lo haría. Algo iba mal, muy mal.

Derek agarró fuertemente a Stiles y se lo llevó al auto. Lo apoyó contra la ventana, sujetándolo por el torso.

– ¿Dónde están las llaves, Stiles? – preguntó con urgencia.

– Están en mi bolsillo.

– Pero no tienes bolsillos.

– En la parte de al lado del coso este… – le dijo. Sintió como se le desvanecía la voz.

Derek metió la mano para sacar las llaves. Stiles pudo haber jurado que la mano de Derek temblaba. Bueno, en aquél momento pudo haber jurado muchas cosas, estaba prácticamente cayendo dormido.

– ¿Stiles? Mantente despierto, ¿está bien? –escuchó que le decía Derek.

Lo último que sintió fue que lo recostaba en la parte de atrás, le tocaba la mejilla, luego cerraba la puerta, se subía al asiento del conductor y encendía el motor. Creyó haber escuchado un susurro que decía _por favor_ desde muy lejos, pero no estaba seguro.

Despertó, con aun un poco de dolor, sobre una cama con cobertor azul. No reconoció el lugar hasta que miró por la puerta entreabierta. Estaba en el edificio de Derek. Quiso levantarse, pero tuvo la brillante idea de apoyarse en el brazo izquierdo, el que estaba dañado, y lanzó un alarido de dolor más fuerte de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Derek entró corriendo a la habitación.

– ¿Qué sucede? – dijo, con más angustia de la que esperaba.

– Me duele – respondió Stiles, aguantando las lágrimas. No es que fuera un chico débil, sino que el dolor era tan intenso que no podía evitarlo. Al decirlo, se sintió como cuando tenía dolor de estómago y le decía a su madre.

– Oh.

Stiles cerró los ojos y los mantuvo así, intentando concentrarse en lo que siempre se decía cuando se sentía mal. _El dolor es psicológico, tranquilízate_.

Sintió como la cama, justo a su lado, se hundía y luego una mano se posaba sobre su frente.

– Scott me llamó, dijo que Isaac había caído inconsciente de la nada. Lo han llevado a ver a Deaton – susurró Derek.

– El ponche, debe haber sido eso.

No hubo respuesta.

Sintió como Derek movía su mano por su pelo, haciendo instantáneamente que se relajara.

– ¿Cómo nos encontraste? – preguntó Stiles, con la respiración más tranquila.

– Umh, yo, te había visto salir y quise ver si estabas bien… – respondió Derek, terminando con una leve tos forzada.

– Estaba bien.

– Lo mismo dices ahora y apenas te puedes mover – le regañó Derek.

– Eres un idiota.

– Eres tú el que salió solo.

– No importaba.

– Claro que importas – exclamó Derek.

No era eso lo que Stiles había dicho, pero le gustó lo que Derek dijo. Abrió un poco los ojos y lo miró, intentando entender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Derek estaba más cerca de lo que esperaba. Tenía su cabeza a unos escasos diez centímetros obre la suya.

– Estoy bien – repitió Stiles.

– Cállate de una vez – replicó él, totalmente serio.

Stiles se movió, preparado para el dolor. Quería pararse e irse a casa, no sabía por qué, pero sabía que si se quedaba más tiempo algo más pasaría. Un grito ahogado salió de su garganta y cayó hacia un lado, semi sentado, dándole la espalda a Derek.

– Stiles, no – dijo Derek, colocando una mano sobre su cintura. Stiles se estremeció por el tacto cálido de su mano y Derek la retiró rápidamente. Estaba sin el disfraz. ¿Por qué estaba sin el disfraz? Estaba solo con la parte de abajo, los calzoncillos y las calzas.

– Tengo que ir a casa, o a ver a Deaton.

– Deaton solo ayuda a los hombres lobo y a los animales, no es un doctor de humanos.

– Pues, tengo que ir al hospital…

– La mamá de Scott está allá y tu padre se enterará.

Era cierto. Stiles no podía dejar que su padre se enterase, se preocuparía demasiado.

– ¿Entonces?

– Yo… yo te puedo cuidar por ahora – respondió Derek, casi en un susurro.

– ¿Por qué me irías a ayudar tú? – gruñó Stiles, extrañamente molesto.

Por primera vez desde, prácticamente siempre, Stiles tomó por sorpresa a Derek. Había algo en su mirada, Stiles notó. Como si lo que había dicho Stiles le había hecho sentir culpable. Luego volvió a la normalidad.

– Eres amigo de Scott, tengo que ayudarte.

Otro trueno de dolor azotó inesperadamente a Stiles, asiéndole caer pesadamente sobre la cama, sin poder respirar. Notó el brazo de Derek que le envolvía y lo colocaba sobre su pecho, intentando relajarlo. El dolor de la herida lo asustaba, eso era lo que le había quitado el aire. Tenía miedo de que fuera algo más grave de lo que cualquier doctor pudiera controlar. Él no era un hombre lobo, así que no sanaría rápidamente. Sintió como si la herida estuviera siendo abierta nuevamente. Sintió la respiración en su cuello del hombre lobo que lo atacó e intentó alejarse de él, gritando de dolor con cada movimiento. Había alguien pidiéndole que se tranquilizara, pero no podía distinguir quién era. Su mirada estaba roja, encendida. Estaba teniendo uno de sus antiguos ataques de pánico. Y su estómago estaba quemando otra vez.

Volvió a la realidad cuando un par de ojos claros estaban justo al frente de los suyos y unas manos le sujetaban el rostro.

– Estás bien, Stiles. Estás a salvo – le decía Derek.

Stiles cerró sus ojos. Se sentía afiebrado, inquieto, asustado.

Y luego, justo antes de desmayarse por enésima vez, sintió como unos labios se pegaban a los suyos, suaves, acogedores. Deseó con todas sus ganas poder devolverle el beso, pero los párpados le ganaron y cayó rendido hacia atrás, sobre las almohadas.

Cuando volvió a despertar, esta vez pensó en no mover más que la cabeza. Para su sorpresa, Derek estaba recostado junto a él, durmiendo boca arriba, con la cabeza levemente ladeada. Se veía tan normal, tan inocente y débil, no como la apariencia hombre-musculoso-fornido que siempre tenía. Y Stiles estaba sonriendo, aun soñoliento.

– Stiles – dijo Derek.

– ¿Qué? – susurró Stiles.

– Stiles… – repitió Derek. Y ahí fue cuando notó que estaba hablando en sueños.

¿Estaba soñando con él? ¿En serio? Quizás estaba soñando que lo mutilaba, que lo mataba o algo por el estilo. Ese era la clase de sueños que tipos como Derek debían de tener, ¿no?

– Estarás bien – murmuró él.

Stiles sentía que estaba invadiendo el espacio personal de Derek, así que decidió despertarlo. Con el brazo bueno lo sacudió suavemente. Derek despertó sobresaltado.

– Stiles, ¿estás bien? – exclamó al instante, echándole un vistazo a su brazo,

– Perfectamente. Mientras no me den ganas de ir al baño, claro – rio Stiles.

– Eres un idiota – resopló Derek.

– ¿Qué haces acá? – preguntó cuando vio que no se movía, mirando fijamente su hombro.

– Nada, yo solo… ya sabes – dijo bajando la cabeza. ¿Era eso sonrojo o estaba imaginando cosas otra vez?

– Derek – le llamó Stiles para que lo mirara. A regañadientes, el aludido levantó la cabeza –. ¿Qué estabas soñando?

A Derek le tomó por sorpresa la pregunta. ¿Cómo era posible que Stiles adivinara lo que había soñado? No, era imposible. ¿Pero qué le iba a decir? Que había soñado con ponis, quizás.

– Na-nada interesante. E-estaba comiendo algo, creo – tartamudeó.

– Oh, ¿en serio? – dijo Stiles, con una sonrisa asomándose. Derek lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿De qué te ríes? – gruñó. En eso Derek y Stiles eran iguales: ambos detestaban cuando no les decían las cosas.

– ¿Y estaba yo comiendo contigo o me estabas comiendo a mí? – la segunda parte de la pregunta no la pensó antes de lanzarla, pero la reacción de Derek lo hizo reír. No fue una buena idea, ya que al reír se movió y le provocó una mueca de dolor. Pero luego siguió riendo.

– ¿Cómo es que tú…? – y en cuanto lo dijo, Derek se arrepintió. Stiles rio más aun, pero esta vez más por nervios que por diversión.

Cuando se detuvo, se provocó un silencio incómodo. Durante el silencio, Stiles se preguntó si el beso había sido parte de su imaginación. Había llegado a pensar en algún momento que todo había sido parte de la alucinación que había tenido, pero ahora su seguridad sobre eso flaqueaba.

– Me besaste – pensó Stiles en voz alta, lamentándose luego. Ya no podía mirar a Derek.

– Sí – aceptó él. Y eso pilló a Stiles con la guardia baja. No pensaba que lo aceptaría.

– ¿Por qué?

Derek solo se encogió de hombros.

– Una vez yo soñé contigo – comentó Stiles, mirándolo por fin.

Una parte de su cerebro estaba tan acostumbrado a tenerle miedo a Derek Hale que, cuando mencionó lo del sueño, temió por su vida. Si de por sí no se podía mover de donde estaba, una sola rajadura en la garganta y se desangraría allí mismo. Pero Derek no lo miraba con enojo ni odio, ni siquiera alterado. Era otra expresión, una que no le había visto.

– ¿En serio? – preguntó con voz de niño pequeño.

– Sí – tragándose todo el miedo y la vergüenza, dijo: –, y yo te besaba.

Cuando lo había pensado sonaba menos cursi.

– Umh, no sé si te diste cuenta, pero te vi mientras te duchabas – dijo él.

– ¿Qué? – exclamó Stiles, abriendo los ojos como platos.

– Creí que estábamos en el momento de las verdades o alguna cosa así – dijo Derek a la defensiva.

– Yo también te vi, pero…

– ¿Qué? – repitió Derek.

– Oh, demonios. Creo que tenemos un problema aquí – dijo Stiles.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera seguir pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando, Derek se inclinó y lo volvió a besar, pero esta vez el beso fue respondido. No fue suave, como el primero. Este tenía urgencia, necesidad. Derek tenía una mano en la nuca de Stiles y la otra en su espalda. Movió su cuerpo para quedar justo arriba de él, procurando no mover el hombro del muchacho. Stiles, por su parte, deslizó su mano por el cabello de Derek y lo agarró con más brusquedad de lo que habría preferido. Otra vez, no sabía si su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada o era que de verdad había escuchado un leve gemido de excitación desde los labios de Derek. Había algo duro sobre el cobertor que Stiles estaba intentando adivinar si pertenecía a él o si era del piso de arriba. El "beso" acabó abruptamente.

Cuando se separaron, ambos estaban sin respiración. Ambos se habían detenido al mismo tiempo. Y ahora se miraban.

– Yo no sé… – comenzó a decir Derek, abriendo los ojos con consternación.

– Yo tampoco – lo interrumpió Stiles, sonriéndole con ternura.

Lo volvió a besar, pero esta vez lentamente, disfrutando el momento.

Ninguno de los dos sabía bien lo que estaba pasando, pero ninguno quería parar.

Fue un largo beso, que luego pasó a ser algo más profundo cuando bajó por su cuello y llegó a su pecho. Derek se deslizaba, mientras Stiles le hacía cariños en la espalda. Bajó y siguió bajando. Llegó hasta el borde del bóxer, acariciándole allí y haciéndole gemir. Y ahora estaba seguro de que lo duro le pertenecía a él. Derek volvió a subir, con la misma lentitud de antes. Le besó las clavículas con la mayor de las cautelas, como si estuviera tratando con la mayor de las piezas de arte. Subió un poco más, hasta su cuello, y allí se entretuvo un rato. Cuando llegó a sus labios, pegó todo su cuerpo al suyo, con más rudeza de la que pretendía, provocando otro gemido de Stiles. Lo miró, preocupándose por su hombro, pero por la mirada del muchacho y su sonrojo supo que el gemido no había sido exactamente por el dolor del hombro. Sonrió y lo volvió a besar.

– Lo sabía – dijo una voz impactada desde la puerta.

Ambos miraron, con los ojos muy abiertos y las respiraciones agitadas, y vieron a Isaac de pie allí, apoyado en el marco con una mano.

– Isaac… – comenzó a decir Stiles.

– Lo sabía – repitió él.

– Isaac, nosotros… – comenzó a decir Derek, moviéndose rápidamente para alejarse lo más posible de Stiles.

– Chicos, tranquilos – dijo Isaac, con un tono de voz confidencial –. Ya lo sabía.

– ¿Cómo ibas a saber algo que acaba de pasar? – enfureció Derek.

– Porque ambos han estado muy raros desde que Stiles se quedó acá esos días – explicó –. No se preocupen, por mí está bien.

Ni Derek ni Stiles supieron que decir.

– Pero vamos a ver cómo se lo van a explicar a Scott – finalizó, cruzándose de brazos, pensativo.

_Mierda_, pensaron Derek y Stiles a la vez.

* * *

Bueno, este es mi segundo fanfic y es considerablemente más largo que el primero. Y, esta vez, es sobre una otp. Sterek será headcanon, lo presiento. Son perfectos el uno para el otro, no me vengan con que no jaja. Espero les guste y me dejen su opinión. La segunda parte la publicaré lo antes posible. **Atte: uni.**


	2. La batichica

LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO! Estuve sin internet durante mucho tiempo, así que no podía subir la continuación. Bueno, ojalá les guste. Sinceramente, me he emocionado mucho al escribir este fic, y es mucho más largo de lo que creí que sería jaja. Solo falta un capítulo y termino, y el final se viene bueno eh... Disfrútenlo! - atte: uni.

* * *

**LA BATICHICA.**

.

¿Qué no se suponía que Isaac estaba con Deaton y los demás? Bueno, no eligió un buen momento para aparecer. Al menos, estaba solo.

– Scott fue a dejar a Allison y Lydia – dijo Isaac, como si le hubiese leído la mente a Stiles –. Dijo que vendría de inmediato. El pobre estaba muy preocupado por ti. Si supiera lo bien que te está cuidando Derek…

Dejó flotando la última frase. Stiles enrojeció a más no poder. Isaac dio media vuelta y se fue, riendo levemente, hasta la cocina. Derek, dándole una última mirada indescifrable, se levantó y salió detrás de él, caminando a grandes zancadas.

_No, por favor no_. No es que Stiles se arrepintiera, para nada. Incluso aquello había sido mucho mejor que su sueño… lástima que los había interrumpido. En otras circunstancias, hubiese sido mucho mejor. Lo que sucedía ahora era el asunto de Scott. ¿Cómo le diría que había besado a Derek? ¿Cómo le diría que hubiesen, probablemente, llegado mucho más lejos si no hubiese sido por el desubicado de Isaac? Era extraño, pero su mente, en aquel momento, estaba dividida entre el asunto de Scott y su furia hacia Isaac.

Escuchaba como allá lejos la voz de Derek e Isaac se fusionaban en una discusión de poco progreso. Logró captar solo unas pocas palabras.

– Tienes que contarle a Scott…

– Más te vale quedarte callado o te buscas otro lugar para vivir…

– Lo digo en serio, Derek, no creo que sea para tanto…

Y así siguieron.

Los párpados de Stiles comenzaron a pesar otra vez, a pesar de que no tenía sueño.

No despertó hasta que una voz junto a su cama lo llamaba. El aire olía a huevos fritos y pan recién hecho. La voz le comenzó a acariciar el cabello.

– Despierta, pequeño Robin – le decía.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Erica parada junto a su cama, con ojeras enormes y su pelo despeinado. Esta le sonreía.

– Erica – la saludó con voz débil.

Scott entró al dormitorio, seguido de Allison, Isaac y Lydia. Era primera vez que todos le prestaban atención al mismo tiempo, así que se sentía bastante cohibido. Isaac le miraba incómodamente.

– Llevas dos días inconsciente – dijo –. Erica te y Lydia te han estado cuidando. Derek ha salido a buscar pistas sobre el tipo que te atacó – esta última parte la dijo en un significativo tono más alto. Inevitablemente, Stiles corrió su mirada, enrojeciendo.

Un momento, ¿dos días?

– Un momento, ¿dos días? – pensó en voz alta.

– Sí, creemos que la herida de tu hombro es algo más que solo una herida – replicó Lydia, con voz triste y cansada.

Impresionante. Tuvo que haber estado a punto de morir para llamar la atención de aquella chica. Que incomprensibles podían llegar a ser las mujeres. Sobre todo ante los ojos de Stiles, que era un tarado frente al tema.

– ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRIÓ SALIR ASÍ EH? ¡SOLO! – le regañó Scott, sin poder aguantar más.

– El ponche…

– ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ¿Y QUÉ SI TE SUCEDÍA ALGO? ¿QUÉ HARÍA TU PADRE? ¿Y QUÉ…? – se cortó antes de terminar, con la voz un tanto quebrada. Scott era su hermano y él ya había pasado por lo mismo, había visto como Scott se arriesgaba y él se quedaba con el estómago en la mano.

– Estoy bien – repitió.

Si le dieran un billete por cada vez que decía eso, tendría un coche más estéticamente decente.

Scott se sentó a su lado y le dio un leve toque en la cabeza a forma de golpe, temeroso de causare dolor de verdad. Estaba muy enojado, pero a la vez preocupado. ¿Qué haría él sin ese bastardo sarcástico en su vida?

– Te hemos preparado huevos y yo he traído pan fresco – señaló Lydia, con un dedo apuntando a la bolsa que llevaba en las manos –. No haz comido en mucho tiempo.

– Muchas gracias, Lydia – le dijo, extrañamente formal.

Cometió el error de darle un pequeño vistazo a Isaac. Este le miraba, con una mano en el mentón y una sonrisa oculta en sus labios. Sí, definitivamente algo estaba pasando en él. Un gesto como el de Lydia lo hubiese hecho derretirse en otros tiempos, pero ahora no fue así. Mierda.

Isaac y Scott lo ayudaron a sentarse y Allison le acomodó las almohadas atrás. Si bien su mano derecha estaba perfectamente, Erica insistió en darle de comer. Se sentía como un crío de nuevo, cosa que no era totalmente malo, todos merecen cariñitos de vez en cuando. Lydia le puso más frazadas encima para intentar detener esos extraños escalofríos que le venían sin previo aviso.

Allison y Lydia salieron a comprar más cosas para comer, mientras Isaac y Scott se quedaban viendo televisión en el otro cuarto. Solo Erica se quedó haciéndole compañía.

Ya había terminado de comerse los huevos y el pan, pero ella se había ofrecido a darle también el té. Se lo acercó a los labios una y otra vez, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

– Estaba muy preocupada por ti – dijo Erica, después de un largo silencio.

Stiles, como el muy Stiles que era, siguió hablando con ella normalmente, como si no estuviera coqueteándole explícitamente.

– Estaba borracho, así que no recuerdo mucho de lo que ha pasado – mintió. Claro que se acordaba. Se acordaba de cómo Derek había sacado las llaves de su costado y de cómo le había tocado la mejilla al recostarlo en la parte trasero del coche. Dudaba que lo pudiera llegar a olvidar.

Erica rio.

– Ya me lo imagino. Robin borracho atacando a los villanos de ciudad Gótica – bromeó, volviendo a soltar una adorable carcajada.

Era extraño encontrar algo tierno en Erica a estas alturas. Antes de toda esa trasformación lobuna, Stiles pensaba que Erica era adorable y muy simpática y que su gusto por los comics era fascinante. Pero ahora, con faltas cortas y chaquetas de cuero, lucía como cualquier otra muchacha rebelde.

– ¿Sabes? – continuó ella, rompiendo nuevamente el silencio –, tengo que decirte algo…

En ese momento alguien entró al dormitorio, haciendo callar a Erica con solo su presencia. Ella se ruborizó abruptamente, bajando la taza de té de los labios de Stiles.

– ¿Y…? – comenzó a decir Derek, pero al percatarse de la presencia de la muchacha, cambió lo que iba a decir – ¿Cómo estás?

– Mejor – respondió Stiles.

Stiles era lo suficientemente estúpido para no percatarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. No se dio cuenta de la importante declaración que Erica estaba por hacerle, no se dio cuenta de cómo Derek miraba con celos a Erica ni se dio cuenta de cómo Isaac tosía compulsivamente en la otra habitación, intentando ocultar lo que fuera que iba a decir Derek antes de los oídos de Scott.

El tono del móvil de Scott comenzó a sonar y, cuando contestó y escuchó un par de segundo en silencio, se dirigió a la habitación en la que estaban ellos. Le tendió el teléfono a Derek.

– Es Allison, quiere hablar contigo.

Derek agarró el móvil con el ceño fruncido y se lo pegó a la oreja. Se escuchaba un leve murmullo desde el otro lado del teléfono, demasiado rápido como para que se entendiera palabra alguna. De todos modos, era bastante evidente que algo no iba bien. Stiles no tenía idea de lo que se podía tratar, hasta que Derek abrió la boca medio asustado y le miró fijamente.

Cuando cortó, habló con la respiración entrecortada.

– Allison habló con su padre y le dijo lo que sucedió – comenzó, sacudiendo despacio su cabeza en un intento de ordenar las ideas –, especificándole los síntomas que Stiles tenía – tragó sonoramente –. Él le contó una vieja historia sobre cierta clase de hombres lobo que tenían veneno en sus garras… – no fue capaz de terminar.

Isaac, que ya se había incorporado al grupo, apretó los puños y habló.

– Tenemos que llevarlo a donde Deaton…

– N-no serviría – dijo de inmediato Scott, con cara de desesperación.

– ¿Y al hospital? – preguntó Erica con la voz apenas audible. Las lágrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas.

– El padre de Stiles está allí – rebatió Isaac.

Y, por fin, llegó la voz de Derek.

– ¡AL DIABLO CON EL PADRE DE STILES! TENEMOS QUE LLEVARLO AHORA AL HOSPITAL, AQUÍ SOLO EMPEORARÁ – gritó a todo pulmón.

Stiles quería ver la reacción de los demás a los gritos de Derek, pero nuevamente una negrura lo arrastró hacia lo más profundo de un abismo.

Cuando despertó en un cuarto blanco con luces fluorescentes, pensó estar en el cielo. O quizás era por la anestesia que le habían puesto. Sí, probablemente era eso. Todo parecía divertido, las paredes estaban en ángulos extraños y la cama se inclinaba ligeramente hacia la derecha.

Cuando Lydia entró en el cuarto llorando, él estiró su mano hacia ella, apenas consciente de todo lo que hacía. Murmuró algo que parecía un "¿Qué sucede?", pero no estaba muy seguro de haber dicho eso en realidad.

– ¡Oh, Stiles! Por fin haz despertado – sollozó ella, agarrándole la mano con fuerza.

La voz de Lydia sonaba lejana, pero ella estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro, acariciándole la mejilla. Luego, sin previo aviso, Lydia se inclinó un poco más y le besó.

Años y años había estado esperando por ese momento y, cuando por fin llega, él ni siquiera estaba realmente en sí mismo. Pero notó algo raro en lo que estaba pasando, algo no era correcto. Un pequeño recuerdo se asomó en su mente: el beso de Derek. El beso de Derek se había sentido correcto, se había sentido bien. El de Lydia era como cuando besas a alguien en el beso de la botella. Intentó alejarla, pero ella estaba profundizando en el beso. Él no estaba realmente respondiendo, sus labios se movían más por inercia que por placer. Sus ojos estaban cerrados al igual que los de ella, pero era porque estaba infinitamente cansado. Intentó elevar sus brazos para apartarla, pero ella lo mal entendió y, agarrando su mano, la puso detrás de su nuca.

Scott, Derek e Isaac entraron en el cuarto, conversando en susurros para no despertarlo, pero cuando lo vieron allí, con Lydia demasiado cerca de él como para solo estar tomándole la temperatura, los tres se detuvieron.

Lydia, totalmente ruborizada, dio un paso atrás. Stiles, con cara de estúpido, quedó mirando el techo, aun adormilado. Cuando por fin volvió a enfocarse, o al menos un poco más que antes, miró a todos.

Scott estaba con la boca abierta, deslizando la mirada entre él y Lydia, Isaac miraba significativamente a Derek y, éste último, miraba a Stiles fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados. Dio un paso atrás, saliendo de la habitación.

– Derek – le llamaba Stiles con voz floja a su espalda, pero él no se dio la vuelta.

¿Cómo había hecho eso? Sabía que Stiles había tenido un flechazo por Lydia durante mucho tiempo, pero algo en él creyó que eso había cambiado. Al parecer no. Era solo un estúpido adolescente que besaba a todo lo que se moviera, claro. Tan fácil como eso. Un hijo de puta que aprovechaba todas las oportunidades que tenía para lanzarse sobre alguien. Un patético muchacho que estaba necesitado. Derek lo maldijo mentalmente, regañándose por haberse preocupado por ese mal nacido.

Stiles, que había comprendido lo que estaba pasando cuando Derek ya estaba fuera de la habitación, comenzó a gritar su nombre, con una voz desgarrada que le salía desde lo más profundo. Scott no entendía lo que pasaba, Isaac no sabía qué hacer y Lydia estaba aún más confundida.

Derek escuchaba esos gritos y veía como pasaban las enfermeras corriendo hacia su habitación, pero no se dio la vuelta, ni tampoco lo haría.


	3. El batimóvil

**NOTA.** ¡Y por fin lo he terminado! Bueno, este es el final (chan chan chaaan). Lo siento mucho si no es lo que esperaban, pero piensen que pudo haber sido peor (en serio, suelo matar a mis personajes más queridos, vaya a saber uno por qué). Agradezco a los que se dieron el tiempo de leer y aún más a aquellos que se dieron el tiempo de comentar. Significa un montón para mí, ya que esto de los fanfics lo uso como práctica para redactar mis historias particulares. Otra vez, ¡muchas gracias! – con mucho cariño: uni.

* * *

**EL BATIMÓVIL.**

.

Cuando crees que todo va bien, suele pasar que un estúpido hombre lobo se pone celoso de la pelirroja sexy que te está besando cuando apenas estás consciente de ello. Bueno, al menos eso le pasó a Stiles.

La reacción de Derek, ¡Dios! Si Scott no se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo es que, o estaba más volado que Stiles o era un reverendo idiota. O ambos, al fin del caso.

Isaac estaba petrificado junto a la puerta, sin lograr procesar lo que estaba pasando. Y Lydia miraba a Stiles fijamente mientras gritaba el nombre de Derek.

El pulso se le aceleró tanto que las enfermeras no tardaron en llegar. Producto del esfuerzo que hizo al intentar levantarse (o al menos esperaba que fuera por eso) cayó inconsciente sobre la almohada. El hombro comenzaba a doler de nuevo.

Isaac, por fin saliendo de ese extraño estado en el que había entrado, salió persiguiendo a Derek, casi corriendo. No logró alcanzarlo hasta que ya estaba en l acera fuera del edificio. Puso una mano en su hombro, haciéndole girar.

– Derek – le llamó.

Cuando vio el rostro de Derek, serio e inexpresivo, algo se le revolvió en el estómago. Para ser sincero, él esperaba algo más. Tristeza, desolación, o al menos preocupación, pero allí no había nada de eso. Tenía el semblante igual como si se hubiera muerto uno de los tantos adolescentes del pueblo, de esos que no le interesaban en lo absoluto.

Isaac tragó, soltándole el hombro y bajando la mirada. Estaba profundamente decepcionado del alfa.

Sí, Isaac nunca había sido muy cercano a Stiles, pero le tenía gran cariño y más respeto del que seguramente le tenían los demás. ¿Por qué? Simple. Isaac había escuchado todas y cada una de las anécdotas que le contaba Scott, en las que la mayoría estaban él y su, prácticamente hermano, Stiles. Había escuchado también a la señora McCall hablando de él con el mismo tono de orgullo que usaba al hablar de Scott. Y, como si fuera poco, había acatado ya en varias oportunidades los planes de Stiles, planes que llevaban por buen camino. El chico era inteligente y fiel, no merecía lo que estaba pasando.

Estaba resentido con Derek. Si alguien como Derek apreciaba tan poco a alguien como Stiles, ya se podía imaginar lo poco que le importaba él mismo. Nuevamente clavó sus ojos en los de él.

Derek no entendía que estaba pasando por su mente, pero la expresión herida de Isaac no tenía sentido.

– No sé con qué cara te atreviste a acercarte a él si luego no serías capaz de permanecer en las malas – murmuró Isaac, sabiendo que Derek podría escucharle a la perfección con sus oídos lobunos.

Derek enarcó las cejas y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Isaac ya estaba en la entrada del hospital.

Resultó que esta vez el desmayo de Stiles era más serio. Era humano y en su sangre corría veneno de uno vaya a saber qué, así que era de esperarse. Los doctores no sabían que hacer, el sheriff llamaba cada treinta segundos para saber cómo estaba su hijo y la manada ya no sabía a qué recurrir. Habían hablado con Deaton, pero, aunque sabía lo que tenía Stiles, no tenía la menor idea de cómo curarlo.

Scott había pasado más de una noche llorando. Era como si le arrebataran a su madre. Stiles era parte de su familia, si algo le pasaba estaría incompleto. ¿A dónde irían a parar los planes descabellados? ¿Quién le haría barra desde las bancas cuando jugara Lacrosse? ¿Quién sería el que lo acompañaría a hacer las cosas más estúpidas y riesgosas solo por el placer de ayudar? Stiles siempre había sido ese, el que lo llevaba en su feo carro para todas y partes y el que lo mantenía con los pies en la tierra.

La costra de la herida de su hombro tenía un extraño pus violeta. Le cambiaban la gasa cada cierto rato y le limpiaban por la superficie de la herida, pero esta se negaba a desaparecer.

Los hicieron salir del cuarto cuando el pulso de Stiles estaba casi muerto.

Lydia y Erica gritaban, Isaac intentaba contenerlas y Allison se movía inquieta sin saber qué hacer. Scott se sentó, incapaz de hacer nada, y esperó. Esperó y esperó. Nadie salía a decirles nada. Más enfermeros entraron corriendo a la habitación. Sus manos estaban temblando.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo es que se le pudo pasar por la mente marcharse? Derek se detuvo ya a varias cuadras del hospital y se giró, mirando hacia la ventana del que debía ser su cuarto. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, ya estaba anocheciendo.

Scott se levantó y golpeó la pared, dejando su puño incrustado en el muro. Ya no podía soportar lo que fuera que estuviera pasando. Algo iba mal, algo iba jodidamente mal y nadie se dignaba a salir y explicárselo. Necesitaba saber qué tan grave estaba Stiles y si tenían al menos algún método alternativo para ayudarlo.

El sheriff Stilinski llegó a los pocos minutos después, exigiendo ver a su hijo, con los ojos rojos e inflamados. Gritaba el nombre de Stiles como si no hubiera un mañana. Golpeó las paredes, volteó los basureros y aporreó la puerta de la habitación, pero había conseguido tan poca información como los demás. La señora McCall apenas hablaba, contenía las lágrimas y cada cierto rato se le escapa uno que otro sollozo.

Derek había vuelto, pero no se había dejado ver por ninguno de sus betas. Estaba mirando a sus muchachos cuando entró el padre de Stiles. Quedó totalmente impactado por la escena que estaba viendo. El sufrimiento del sheriff había hecho todo, de alguna forma, peor. El rudo sheriff se había quebrado hasta el último trozo.

Nuevamente se dio la vuelta y se marchó a casa y, cuando estaba en ella, ya no recordaba cómo había llegado allí.

No sabía cuántas horas habían pasado cuando llegaron todos, pero ya estaba amaneciendo y él no había pegado ojo.

Primero entraron Allison y Scott de la mano, con la cara pálida como si hubiesen visto un muerto. Derek se puso rígido, mirándoles, esperando a que le dijeran algo, pero ambos se sentaron en el sofá de enfrente mirando fijamente al suelo.

Isaac entró luego, con Erica apoyada en su pecho y con Lydia detrás. Ninguna de las niñas le miró, pero Isaac si lo hizo. Ya no tenía esa mirada herida que le había dado, sino que una aún más difícil de descifrar. Era algo así como una calma apremiante, como si no pudiera reaccionar a algo que pasó pero que sabía que había pasado.

– ¿Qué…? – comenzó a preguntar, en apenas un susurro.

– Sigue inconsciente, pero ya tiene pulso – contestó Allison, la única que parecía un poco menos shockeada.

Derek no había notado que había estado conteniendo la respiración hasta ese momento.

En ese momento, Allison recibió una llamada con un alegre tono del todo fuera de lugar. Se levantó del lado de Scott y se acercó a la ventana.

– ¿Aló? Sí, papá, soy yo… No, pero está estable… – hablaba en voz muy baja, pero más de la mitad de los presentes eran lobos así que podía escucharla bien – Sí, estamos acá… No, aún no, no quiero dejarlos solos… ¿Qué?... ¿Estás seguro?... – y aquí el tono de su voz se incrementó bastante y se giró para quedar frente a los otros – ¿Pero cómo…? … ¿Seguro, seguro?... Claro, lo hablaré con los demás. Te llamo – y cortó.

Todos la miraban, expectantes, y ella tenía las comisuras de sus labios crispadas en un inicio de sonrisa.

– ¿Qué te ha dicho? – preguntó Isaac.

– Estuvo investigando para mí sobre lo de Stiles y dijo que había una leyenda de cómo curar a los recientemente infectados – se apresuró a explicar ella, casi atragantándose con sus propias palabras –. Si pasan más de dos semanas pues ya no se puede hacer nada. Stiles aún no llega a eso, así que hay oportunidad si lo hacemos ahora.

– ¿Hacer qué? – apresuró Scott.

– Tenemos qué… Alguien tiene que… Bueno… – intentó Allison.

– Dinos de una vez – exclamó Lydia.

– T-Tenemos que removerle el tejido dañado – soltó Allison, desvaneciendo su sonrisa.

– ¿Cortarle la piel? – preguntó Isaac, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

– Es la única manera – insistió Allison –. Tenemos que sacar todo lo que ya haya tocado el veneno o en menos de un mes su cuerpo… estará cubierto de… ese pus violeta…

Su rostro se tornó peligrosamente verdoso. En la mente de Derek se formó una horrible imagen mental. Scott tuvo nauseas horribles y Lydia se cubrió los oídos para evitar escuchar la última frase.

– Es la única manera – susurró Allison, tragando sonoramente.

– Y-yo no podría-a hacerlo – replicó Scott.

– Nadie podría hacerlo – espetó Isaac.

Todos se quedaron allí, restregándose la cara con las respiraciones agitadas.

– Llevémoslo a donde Deaton – dijo por fin Derek. Su mundo se estaba derrumbando, pero si quería hacer algo al respecto debía hacerlo rápido.

Todos asintieron en silencio y se fueron a los autos. Isaac condujo uno y Allison el otro, confiar el volante al resto era como confiarle un arma cargada a un psicópata.

¿Cómo lo sacarían? Ni idea. ¿Cómo distraerían a todos? Ni idea. ¿Cómo sacarían al sheriff de al lado de la cama de su hijo? Ni idea. Los planes eran cosa de Stiles, no de ellos.

El sol ya estaba saliendo por el horizonte cuando entraron por la puerta principal, dirigiéndose sin discreción alguna al cuarto de su amigo. Una vez allí, se quedaron como estatuas mirándole. Estaba pálido y un poco verdoso, su cabeza estaba descansando sobre la almohada y la gasa de su hombro estaba empapada en sangre y pus.

Era lo que Scott siempre había temido: que Stiles saliera herido por algo que su especie había hecho. Como deseaba en ese minuto que Stiles fuera un hombre lobo, así sería fuerte y resistente…

Allison se encargó del sheriff, diciéndole que Scott cuidaría de él. Costó, pero lo logró. Una vez este se fue, pasaron varios minutos para que se atrevieran a acercarse.

Cuando Derek lo tocó, sintió como su cuerpo ardía en fiebre y vio cómo su pelo se le pegaba a las sienes por el sudor. Su respiración era agitada, como si estuviera teniendo la peor de sus pesadillas, como si estuviera ahogando. Aquello era demasiado para la vista.

Isaac le quitó la gasa ya inútil y le echó una mirada a la herida. La piel parecía podrida en ese sector y la herida se veía horriblemente profunda. Destrozó un trozo de sábana con sus garras y la enrolló por debajo de la axila y sobre el hombro, pasando también cerca del cuello.

Derek lo agarró en sus brazos lo más firme que podía y con delicadeza y lo sacó del cuarto, cubierto con el resto de la sábana. Lydia ya había activado la alarma de incendios por lo que estaba evacuando el edificio. Debían apurarse, pronto volverían a por Stiles y no lo verían allí. Erica y Scott cerraron las puertas de ese pasillo para que nadie se les atravesara.

Cuando salieron por la puerta trasera, Isaac corrió hacia el coche y se metió dentro, poniéndolo en marcha en un par de segundos. Solo Isaac, Derek y Stiles se fueron en ese coche, el resto agarró el otro.

Stiles comenzó a mover la cabeza y a quejarse en voz baja. Demonios habían olvidado traer la anestesia con ellos. La fiebre no bajaba.

La veterinaria de Deaton quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad, pero Isaac se las estaba arreglando para ir lo más rápido posible, evitando el tráfico y yendo en contra del tránsito.

Stiles volvió a gemir de dolor. Lágrimas silenciosas se arrastraron por sus mejillas. Derek le acarició el rostro, intentando tranquilizarlo, pero este sudaba cada vez más.

Isaac los miraba por el retrovisor.

Stiles gritó, haciendo que Isaac saltar en el asiento y presionara el freno bruscamente, chocando con el auto del resto por atrás. El coche patinó un poco. Stiles gritaba cada vez más fuerte y arqueaba la espalda como si lo estuvieran torturando. Derek lo abrazaba, dejando toda delicadeza de lado, para parar los gritos.

– ¡ENCIENDE EL COCHE! – le gritó a Isaac.

– NO QUIERE ENCENDER – gritó de vuelta el otro.

Escuchó como se bajaban del otro auto y se dirigían hacia allí, abriendo la puerta a su lado.

– No alcanzaremos a llegar – sentenció Allison –. No soportará tanto dolor sin anestesia…

– Debemos hacerlo ahora – espetó Lydia, intentando no mirar la pus que se deslizaba por la espalda del muchacho.

– ¿Pero quién…? – se lamentó Scott.

– Yo lo haré.

Todos quedaron mirando a Derek y luego asintieron.

Buscaron desesperadamente algo cortante. Lo único cercano era una de las cuchillas de pelea de Allison, de esas que te cortaban con solo mirarlas.

Derek se bajó del auto, dejando a Isaac subirse para presionarle el pecho y así mantenerlo quieto. Scott le sujetó las piernas desde el otro lado.

Bien, aquél era el momento. Derek sabía que si no lo hacía, Stiles moriría. Su Stiles moriría. No podía dejar que eso pasara. Por otro lado, sabía que si él cometía algún error, cosa que era bastante probable con lo mucho que se movía Stiles, lo mataría en menos de un segundo.

Y fue entonces cuando recordó como Stiles había accedido a cortarle el brazo cuando le había disparado Kate. Recordó lo asustado que estaba el pobre niño, pero había aceptado. Y recordó el beso, también. Y recordó cada una de las veces en las que lo había llamado idiota. Y recordó cada una de las veces en las que se rio de sus bromas sin dejarle ver que lo hacía.

En medio de sus gritos, Stiles comenzó a gritar palabras. Mejor dicho, una palabra. Su nombre. Derek. Lo estaba llamando a él y solo él.

Sintió como la mirada de Scott se clavaba en él, escuchó un murmullo lejano de Isaac que lo apremiaba, escuchó el llanto histérico de Lydia y Erica, y escuchó como Allison le advertía que si no se apuraba el muchacho moriría.

Acercó el cuchillo, peligrosamente cerca de su cuello, y lo presionó contra la piel. La sangre comenzó a correr inmediatamente, un chorrito que manchaba el asiento.

– ¡DEREK! – volvió a gritar Stiles, son voz desgarradora.

Derek comenzó a cortar. Sentía como arrancaba partes de piel y capas internas de carne. El cuchillo se deslizaba como si estuviera cortando mantequilla.

Stiles no para de gritar y de moverse, lanzaba patadas a diestra y siniestra, desesperado.

Derek siguió cortando.

Debió de haber cortado algo increíblemente importante, ya que Stiles lanzó un alarido aún más fuerte que los anteriores y abrió los ojos por primera vez. Lo miró directamente a la cara, con los ojos enloquecidos y desorbitados. Se escapaba una pequeña línea roja de su labio inferior.

Derek pensó que no podría hacerlo si Stiles seguía mirándolo, pero agarró el último rastro de coraje que le quedaba y cortó, con la mano temblorosa, la piel muerta que aún tenía.

Stiles gritó y se soltó del agarre de los muchachos. Derek soltó el cuchillo justo a tiempo, lanzándolo al suelo fuera del auto, y Stiles giró su cabeza hacia un lado, sollozando inaudiblemente. Apretaba los ojos, asustado, y enterró sus uñas en la palma de sus manos.

Isaac, con las lágrimas cayendo sin control, enrolló su hombro en la sábana, sacando más gemidos de los labios de Stiles.

Derek agarró el cuello de Stiles y se agachó para tenerlo cerca. Con la otra mano le acarició el pecho desnudo, consolándole y susurrándole sin apenas respirar que todo estaría bien y que ya había pasado. Scott se puso a llorar como un niño pequeño, apoyado en el hombro de Allison. Isaac se sentó afuera, apoyado en una de las ruedas, intentando parar los escalofríos que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Lydia y Erica se habían quedado apoyadas contra el auto, intentando controlar los tiritones.

Stiles movió su rostro hacia Derek. Se veía calmado, inquietantemente cansado, como cuando uno pasó llorando toda una semana y luego se queda sin lágrimas, dejándose absorber por una extraña tranquilidad. Stiles levantó su mano derecha, la del hombro bueno, y rozó el cabello de Derek. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, para retirarse a un merecido descanso.

Stiles apareció mágicamente otra vez en el hospital. Todos se preguntaban qué había pasado, pero la señora McCall había dicho que mejor se preocuparan de la herida.

Esta vez, no tardó mucho en despertar.

Justo al lado de su cama, estaba a la persona que menos esperaba ver.

Allison.

Ella la miraba intensamente.

– Ya era hora. Haz dormido mucho últimamente – le sonrió.

– ¿Qué…? – comenzó, sin saber cómo terminar.

– Hay muchas preguntas que quieres hacer, lo sé – le tranquilizó Allison.

Cerró sus ojos un par de segundos y luego los volvió a abrir, mirando al techo un momento y luego a su visitante.

– Lo siento – murmuró.

Definitivamente, eso no era algo que Allison esperaba escuchar. ¿"Lo siento"? ¿Por qué demonios lo sentía? ¿Por haber sido atacado?

– ¿Por qué…? – Allison le iba a regañar, pero luego se detuvo, mirando esos enormes ojos marrones, y finalmente dijo: – Ya veo por qué todos te llaman idiota.

Stiles rio. Se sentía bien reír, a pesar del leve dolor que sentía en el hombro.

Luego de haber conversado un poco con Allison, el sheriff Stilinski entró, con las manos en el cinturón y los ojos cansados. Miró fijamente a Allison mientras se iba por la puerta siguiéndola en su recorrido. Algo había pasado de seguro, pero él no se había enterado.

– Stiles – le saludó, serio. Pero debajo de ese semblante duro, sabía lo mucho que su pare había perdido el sueño por él.

– Sheriff – le saludó de vuelta, con una sonrisa.

– Eres un idiota – le recordó, soltando un largo suspiro.

– Yo también te amo, papá.

El sheriff tuvo una interesante conversación con su hijo sobre el clima y lo que le estaba haciendo el efecto invernadero al mundo. El sheriff finalmente se fue, dándole un torpe toque en la mejilla antes de irse.

Vaya, pensó Stiles, algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Cuando Scott entró, seguido de casi todos (adivinen quién no estaba), se lanzó como un nenito a la cama de Stiles. Stiles evitó soltar un gemido de dolor para no arruinar el momento. Luego de soportar que Scott le gritara por su estupidez, comenzó a hacerle burla por el traje de Robin que había usado. Casi lo había olvidado… Y con el recuerdo de Robin, vino el de Batman.

– Eh, ¿dónde está Derek? – preguntó suavemente.

Isaac, obviamente, fue el que respondió. Stiles se preguntó cómo es que Isaac siempre terminaba metido en todo. En serio, cada vez que pasaba algo Isaac aparecía de la nada, con esa cara de no saber qué demonios sucedía.

– Debe estar por venir… – y, como si le hubiesen convocado, Derek entró.

Claro, lo lógico hubiese sido que en el momento en el que entrara comenzara una incómoda conversación sobre como Derek había rebanado el cuerpo de Stiles, o quizás Derek que le hubiese hecho algún comentario sobre lo idiota que era, como solía hacer. Pero para sorpresa de todos, hizo algo muy parecido a Scott, pero más… cariñoso.

Agarró la cara de Stiles y le plantó un beso de lo más inesperado.

Scott comenzó a toser sonoramente, quedándose con la boca abierta.

Derek ni siquiera le miró.

Se escuchó la voz de Isaac en el silencio.

– Creo que tienen cosas que explicar.

Stiles sintió como los labios de Derek se curvaban en una sonrisa, al igual que los suyos. Y luego le susurró sin apartarse:

– Ahora eres _mi _idiota.


End file.
